Dear Xanadu
by Gymgal99
Summary: What if Sam had a diary? What would it be like?... First fanfic, please no flames, although constructed criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1- Me, Myself, and I

**I under stand there are probably many errors in capitalization and punctuation, but I kinda typed it in a rush, so please forgive me and ill try harder:)**

Chapter one.

Dear diary,

Brynna gave me this diary for my birthday saying she had one when she was my age. She told me to at least write in it every two days, so I guess I'll start with telling you about myself.

My name is Samantha Anne Forster, I am 14 years old, I'm in the ninth grade, and I live on river bend ranch which is a working cattle ranch. I have four very best friends three of which are horses. there's tempest, ace, the phantom, Jake and Jen. I love them all a lot! Brynna is my step mom, she married my dad and my mother died when I was young. My gram lives with us too.

Three years ago, I had an accident. I was riding my first horse, blackie (who is now the phantom) and he spooked, I lost my reins and while reaching down to grab them, his hind hoof accidentally kicked my head. I fell unconscious on the desert ground. I would likely be dead if jake wasn't riding with me that horrific day. He was terrified, but quickly went back to the ranch and gathered help. I got to the hospital and was in a coma for two weeks. The doctor told dad that I may suffer a relapse. So, he cowboyed up and sent me to live with aunt sue for two years. I fought him with every thing I had in my being; I refused to go, I cried, I even begged. He didn't budge. He told me he'd bring me back when I was safe. His reasoning for sending me was plain and simple; he'd rather I be twenty minutes from a hospital than almost two hours. I understood why, I just didn't want to believe it.

Living with aunt sue wasn't so bad. I made new friends, played at the beach and always went to cool places with aunt sue. Yes, I missed home, I never truly stopped wanting to go back to Nevada. Then one day, two years after the accident, dad called and said I could come home.

I went home about two weeks later. dad picked me up at the airport and I was ecstatic. On the ride home was the first time I had seen the phantom, although I didn't know it was blackie at the time. Dad told me no one had seen blackie since the accident.

That was the day I met another one of my best friends. Ace. Ace is a mustang that the BLM rounded up and keeps me on my toes. But I love my little bay with every fiber in my being.

The day I came home, Jake was also at our place training Pocahontas, a frisky mare. The first time I saw him in two years was when he flew over the mares head and landed on his butt in the dirt! What a welcoming gift! Mr. Ely, horse extraordinaire, being tossed over a horse like a rag doll! We immediately fell back into our easy friendship, although getting him to talk is like trying to ride a bike with no chain. You can pedal all you want, but you'll never get anywhere.

I met Jen a few weeks later at the bus stop for my first day of high school. When I first saw her, I thought she was gonna be a hippie or something. She has a very unique sense of style to say the least. But after about two minutes of talking to her, I had a good felling we would be friends. After that day at lunch, it was a done deal. She loves horses with a passion like me, and is a great horsewoman.

Tempest. She's my filly, and also the phantom's daughter. She's feisty, but I love her all the same. She's completely black now, but I'm hoping shell turn silver like her sire. Just like blackie, she has a secret name. Xanadu. Sometimes, I go to her like a diary. I can tell her anything. She's a great listener and just adores my voice!

Now, blackie, Zanzibar, the phantom, whichever I should call him in here. After I had fallen in the accident, no one had seen him. But when I came back, the first night on roundup, a mysterious white stallion appeared and soon enough I had suspected that it was my black colt grown, greyed and a wild stallion. I called him by his secret name, Zanzibar, and by the way he reacted, I knew it was him. I want him free. Always. He is now a herd leader, and a great one at that. I love him forever and always, but he doesn't belong to me no matter if I can still touch him sometimes by the river, or even rarer, ride him. He will never be my blackie again, but he'll always be my Zanzibar.

I'm about to fall asleep so I guess that's all about me and my best friends. From now on, I'll just write about the days events. Goodnight,

Always,

-Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about this one being so short, thing will start getting interesting soon:) review so I know how Im doing:)**

Dear diary,

Brynna told me this morning at breakfast, that I should name you, so it would be more like talking to a friend. So instead of making a new friend, ill write to you like I would tempest. So next time I write, instead of "dear diary" I'll say "dear Xanadu".

Today was fun. I went to deer path to visit ms. Allen and check on her herd of "unadoptable" mustangs. Faith is doing amazing with her training;Jake is being extra patient with her because she's blind. Trudy's husband, lieutenant Preston, wants faith for his riding mount. I think she'll do very nice, even if she is blind. That filly is just amazing!(:

Jakes been working with me and witch too. I can finally go up to her a rub her neck.! We still have a long way to go, but jake hopes witch will let me be her caretaker while jakes at college. I'm proud that jake knows he can trust me with his mare. That means a lot... Jake ely won't hand his horse over to anyone ya know. I'm trying my best to show him that I'm responsible, and not just a little "brat". I don't want him worrying about me the whole time he's gone. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to convince that boy that the accident wasn't his fault!

Oh, that's him now. Gram sent him up to tell me dinners ready.

Always,

-Sam


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Xanadu, **

**It just isn't fair! I swear, witch gets more respect from jake than I do! I mean yeah, he should respect her but come on jake! Really? It's like he trusts her judgment better than mine. **

**He rode her into the ranch yard for my lesson with them and he pulled me up so we were riding double. We trotted around then he handed her reins off to me, and gracefully slid out of the saddle. Immediately, witch noticed and starting throwing a fit. She hopped and gave half-hearted bucks. Normally, I wouldn't fall;ace has fits all the time and I just ride it out. But jakes saddle is so much bigger I slide around in it. So when she started bucking, I slid outta the saddle and fell on my butt. How attractive! Witch automatically calmed once my weight was gone. Jake gave me his Tom cat grin and told me that witch decided that it wasn't a good practice day, so maybe we should call it quits. I don't think we should have given in to her hissy fit and I told him so. But he just shrugged, signaling the end of the discussion. **

**So I tacked up ace, and decided to go check on the phantom. The snow had melted and the entrance to the secret valley was open again. I still can't believe we own it! Anyways, once inside the valley I dismounted, and sat on a boulder to watch the herd. I heard Zanzibar nicker and he trotted towards me snorting with pride. He slung his head over my shoulder in a sort of hug. I rubbed his neck and shoulders whispering affectionate words. He tossed his head and seemed to be pointing to his back. He invited me to ride him! I smoothed my hands down his back and got ready to hop on when a little rock fell from above and hit me. I looked up to find jake in the same place he was while I climbed the wall after the avalanche. " I don't think so brat. " his exact words. My gosh! Jake could be the most pestering, protective friend there is, but I don't think I could live without him. Literally. I only wish that he would stop looking down on me! As much as I hate to admit it, since the avalanche, I think I've been developing a crush on him. And that's terrible! He's going to college, he's my childhood best friend, he's like a stupid over protective father...**

**If Jen were reading this shed laugh and tell me that she saw it coming a long time ago. I bet gram and brynna wou**

**Great! Just great! I was writing in the barn early while talking to tempest and jake was reading over my shoulder! That's why I stopped writing, he hopped down from the hay loft. When he dropped down, I jumped like three feet in the air and he just smiled his Tom-cat grin. "How much did you read?!" I squawked. He claimed that he only read the first paragraph and I hope he isn't lying. I said Xanadu, and Zanzibar and that I like him! He better not be lying. Hmmm... Revenge looks pretty good bout right now...**

**Always,**

**-Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Xanadu,

I really have no clue how much jake read. At least he doesn't know what Xanadu is, even if he read it. He's coming over soon to help me with witch, and I have a perfect idea for revenge...

Write more later(:

Everything went perfect! Jake came over on witch an got me on her. Immediately, witch started bucking and I slid out of the saddle. I was fine, and this may be kinda mean, but instead of getting up I stayed down like I was hurt. He ran to me and immediately started apologizing. I laid still wondering what he would do. He started checking me for broken bones. Then he picked me up bridal style and ran to the ranch house. He was yelling for dad and he really sounded panicked. When we got into the house, he laid me on the couch and asked dad if I should get checked out by doctors. Dad just told him that he was pretty sure I was fine, and to go wash up and stay for dinner. I heard his footsteps going up the stairs and dad whispered,"Samantha, you better have a darn good reason for scaring the poor boy like that" humor was evident in his voice. I cracked one eye open, and I was right; he wasn't too mad. I sat up and smiled a goofy smile to dad

Jake came down the stairs and saw me "awake". "Brat, you okay?" He rubbed the back if his neck, showing that he felt guilty.

"Jake I'm fine," I stood up,"but I bet this'll teach you not to read my diary over my shoulder ever again!"

He looked shocked but nodded and went to the kitchen. Dad just chuckled and mumbled something under his breath.

I do feel kinda bad for scaring him that bad, and making him feel guilty, but at the same time, what if he knows I like him?! What would I do? Things would be so awkward and weird between us. Especially since I doubt that he likes me back. Ill write again tomorrow(:

always,

- Sam

I am learning that because this story is like a real diary, chapters wont be very long. this may bug people who prefer long chapters(like me), so I apologize. I am also trying really hard with being consistent with writing and posting new chapters. Thanks for reading,

GymGal(:


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Xanadu,

Jakes been way nicer to me than I thought...this cannot be good! Either he read the part where I mentioned I like him, or he's trying to get revenge on me, for getting revenge on him. He's never this nice! It's, weird. He usually will tease me, or just stay silent. Today, he was encouraging when I was on witch and actually told me I was a good horse women! I know, weird huh?! Then he talked about school, and college. He's going to check out more colleges soon. Though he said he's hoping to stay as close to home as possible. I can't blame him; as much as I want to be an award winning journalist, I know I could never stay far away from river bend. It'll always be my home. I couldn't leave the horses anyway!(: guess its a good thing I have a few years to think about it...

He also told me he was gonna miss me..no matter how much i annoy him, or get into mischief. Dare I let hope bloom inside of me? He can't like me, can he? Is that legal? He will be eighteen in a few months... I doubt he does like me like that. Sure he loves me like I'm family, just like the rest of his family. Except for Quinn. According to Jen, he supposedly, has a crush on me. Awkward! I know! That's the only other news for the day. Jake wasn't a jerk, and Quinn might like me; Weird day wasn't it?

Always,

-Sam

******sorry once again guys about the chapters being short...**

******-gymgal(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry guys...just an author's note, but its important.. so please read(:**

**I need ya'll's opinion...every few chapters, like 5, should I do a chapter in Jake's POV? review or PM me your opinion. if I do it, then it won't be in diary form like Sam's, but it will be first person POV of Jake. should I, or should I not? Also, if I do it, the Jake chapters will be his point of view from what happened in the last few chapters that were previously in Sam's diary. okay, now PM me or review... thanks(:**

**~GymGal~**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry that this update took so long:( I actually took a really long time to write. I had testing, graduations, parties, and loads of events. hope ya'll enjoy it!:)**

"Happy birthday brat" I said as I saw Sam. "Thanks jake!" She smiled as she tacked Ace. "What's your plans for today? I thought you already sold the colt you just trained? Dad got you ridin fence?"

"Nah. Decided to stop over for your birthday. Plus, I had to give you something. " reaching into my saddle bag I grabbed the package and handed it to her.

She unwrapped the book carefully, then read the cover aloud. "Mustangs for Brats" the cover was originally "mustangs for dummies", but I scratched it out and put brat for a personal touch. I also added something in the back that I hope she wouldn't find until later. Much later.

Knowing her, she's much too busy to read a whole book in less than two months so I think I'm good for a while. I hope.

"Thanks jake. I will definitely find time to read a little every few days." She gave me a one armed hug, much to my dismay, and went to put the book upstairs. She came back out and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where you headin?"

"No where in particular. Just riding out. Maybe see some mustangs.." Her voiced trailed off. Mustangs, meaning the phantom. I was about to tell her to stay away from the darn stallion, but it was her birthday and I was NOT going to ruin her birthday. "Just be careful okay?" She nodded and I could tell she was pleased with my restraint. She mounted ace and started at a trot. "See you tomorrow jake!",she called over her shoulder.

Tomorrow? What was tomorrow again..? Oh! That's right, I promised Preston I would start training faith, the blind filly, under a saddle. Great. At least Sam will be there...

—

"She's doing great. Really trusting for her condition. " I told Preston as I dismounted faith. "She'll be a great horse." Sam chimed in.

We waved our good-byes and mounted up to head back to riverbend. We raced, which I won, and soon arrived.

"Come on brat, just reach over and rub her neck. " she started to, but was hesitant. "She isn't gonna eat you with me on her back Sam. If I wanted to be mean, I could hop off as soon as you got close, but I really don't feel like cleanin blood off my tack today." She rubbed witch's ebony neck and smiled. "You know jake, I'm quite surprised she let me this close even with you on her back!"

I chuckled and dismounted slowly, giving Sam enough Time to get out of the way of witch's teeth. We went inside and Sam darted up the stairs. That's weird. Oh well grace Cooked chilli... I washed up and went to watch the news with Wyatt before dinner.

" jake, please go upstairs and tell Sam that suppers ready. " grace said. I nodded and climbed the stairs.

"Brat," I said while softly knocking on her bedroom door," dinners ready." "Okay! I heard her reply. I heard the sound of a drawer closing, then she came out and we went downstairs to dinner. Wonder what she was doing..?

The next morning, I woke up and did my chores early. When I walked inside mom already had breakfast on the table and half was gone.

"Bryan, you owe me ten bucks! I win!"

Quinn laughed as he mocked his twin. Those two will never grow up I guess.."fine." Bryan grumbled and pulled out his wallet. "I thought I told you two to stop betting with each other for money?" Mom reprimanded. "What'd they bet on today?" I asked her, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"You. Bryan said that you were probably still sleeping,whereas Quinn said you got up early and did chores before breakfast" "no no no mom, I also said WHY jakey got up earlier to do his chores.." Mom gave him a look that said " you're dead." "Quinn, why would that be..?" Quinn smiled a devilish smile,"we all know your just excited to go see Sammy. "

My face slammed shut. Free of any emotion. They all noticed the difference and besides a few mean looks from Nate and Bryan to Quinn, breakfast was silent. It's true though; I do enjoy being with Sam, but it's really bad to throw it in my face like Quinn does. I get the feeling that he has some feelings for her. But this IS Quinn and he changes girls every two weeks. Whatever he feels for her, I am not very concerned, he'll lose interest soon. After breakfast, I saddled witch and rode over to riverbend.

When I got there I noticed Sam in the ranch yard. I walked witch towards Sam and witch didn't hesitate. She knew what I wanted to do.

When witch was close enough to Sam, I held my hand out to her. She looked hesitant, but didn't argue. I pulled her up in front of me and kicked witch into a trot. We went around the ranch yard for a few minutes before I handed Sam the reins and slid off of the mare. As soon as my feet reached solid ground, witch threw a tantrum and Sam started sliding around. She held her own for a total of maybe 5 seconds before witch half-reared and Sam slid backwards out of the saddle and landed in the dirt on her butt. I tried hard not to laugh, knowing Sam would be mad, but a chuckle still escaped. Her cheeks turned rosy and I know she didn't like falling in front of me. I gave her my special smile mostly reserved for her. "I guess witch says today isn't a good day to practice, guess we can call it quits. "

"But jake, isn't it bad to give in to a horse's fit?" I just shrugged, and she gave up, knowing I ended the conversation. She stalked off into the barn.

I went into the house to get a drink of water and went outside to find her loping over the bridge on ace. I untied witch from the hitching post and set out at a trot and tracked ace's prints. After following the prints for a mile or so, I realized where Sam planned on going. Kicking witch into a gallop, I headed to the secret valley.

When I got to the valley wall, Sam and ace were no where in sight. I figured she was probably already inside. So, I dismounted witch and walked to the ledge where I helped her out of the valley right after the avalanche. I peered down to find her talking to the stud. She whispered something into his ear,his secret name I presume, and he nuzzled at her hair. I was surprised at his gentleness with her. He made a gesturing motion with his head towards his back. I saw her smooth her hands over her lost colts back as she got ready to mount. I shuffled my feet on the ledge and dislodged a few pebbles. They rained down and one made contact with her head. She looked up at me and I said "I don't think so Brat".

"Jake, you haven't been home all day."mom said at dinner.

"I went to sam's to practice her with witch, then went for a ride. " Quinn snickered but I didn't care because I was being very cautious to not let my feelings show on my face. Bryan gave him a look, but he rolled his eyes.

The next morning, I did my chores,after breakfast this time, and set out for riverbend. I went into the barn to get the new mare I was working with, but heard Sam's footsteps. I hurried and climbed up to the hay loft and hid behind a bale. I heard her slip into a stall. Probably Tempests. She was whispering sweet nothing's to her filly. I crept to the edge of the loft and looked down at her. She was writing in some book. A journal! I read the first paragraph but felt guilty, so I hopped down and scared her. She jumped and I have her my grin. "How much did you read!?" She yelped. "Relax brat, I only read the first few sentences. Only like a paragraph." "You better not be lying", she tried to glare at me but burst out in giggles. "See ya later Brat, gotta go work with StarFire" i said as I got the mare out of her stall and tacked her up. Star was a good mare, but when her rider would use a bit on her, she wouldn't trot. She would completely skip that gait and go into a smooth lope. With a hackamore, she was fine. Her trot was actually really smooth, but most riders use a bridle for more control over the horse. As we got in the round pin, star knew what we were doing. She walked at a nice pace, but when I gave the signal to trot, she went straight to a lope. I gently pulled back on the reins, but she stopped completely. I kicked her up, she walked, then a lope, tug on the reins, stop. Repeated for over an hour. Finally, she had gotten tired of the pattern and finally went into a jerky trot. It was reluctant, but she did it. I kept her at a trot for a few circles, then dismounted. I cooled her down, then put her in her stall and started for home on witch.

After dinner, I went into my room a was reading college brochures when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" I called.

"Hey jakey, can we talk?" Nate asked as he shut the door behind him. "Um sure

I guess. What's up?"

"You still likin Sammy, lil brother?"

"Same as always Nate. What's it matter now?"

"Just over heard Quinn tellin Bryan that he's plannin on tellin Jen bout his feelings for Sam. We all know jens gonna tell Sammy..better start ownin up to your feelings jakey, or you just might miss your chance."

Nates always been the brother I'm closest to. Quinn's close to Bryan, I'm close to Nate, and kits gone in the rodeo circuit. I feel pretty comfortable with talkin to Nate, and that says a lot.

"Does he seriously like her? Or is this a week thing?"I asked cautiously.

"To be honest jakey, I don't know."

The next morning, I got up and did my chores at a normal time. I was NOT letting Quinn know how hard I was trying to get to Sam before him. This was ridiculous, I know, considering Quinn wasn't actually going to riverbend, but I couldn't help feeling like I had to get to her first.

After breakfast, I quickly tacked witch and rode over to riverbend. Sam was just finishing her chores as I loped over the bridge.

"Morning jake" her voice tinkled from the chicken coop. I touched the brim of my hat as a reply and she came out.

"Lemme get the eggs to gram and then ill give another go on witch." At least she sounded optimistic about this.

Soon she was up on witch, and just as soon, witch tried her best to get her off. She needn't try too hard.

Sam slide down, and landed in a cloud of dust. I thought she'd just hop back up like yesterday, but she stayed down.

"Sam! Sam are you alright? Sam.?" I rushed over, but she still didn't move. "Brat! I'm sorry Sam. It's okay you'll be okay.!" I was talking to myself more than to her as I checked her limbs to make sure they weren't broken.

I gathered her in my arms and ran to the house calling for Wyatt. Thank heavens he and the hands haven't ridden out yet.

"Jake! What happened?" Worry was evident on Wyatt's face. As I set her down on the couch, I gave him a rundown on what happened.

"Think she should go to the hospital?" I asked Wyatt.

"Nah. Go on upstairs wash up, and make sure you stay for lunch. I'm about to ride out, bein lates better than not goin out. "

I nodded and went upstairs to wash up. It wasn't near lunch time yet, but I figured Sam needs the day off, and I've been working hard. I think I deserved a movie day.

When I went downstairs Sam was sitting up. "Brat, you okay?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. She could've been seriously hurt and I should've never let her get on witch, but I did. I felt ashamed, guilty.

Suddenly, Sam stood up chin held high,"jake, I'm fine!" She stomped her Foot in defiance as she spoke,"but I bet this'll teach you to never read my diary over my shoulder ever again!"

I was surprised. She wasn't hurt, she was acting hurt all along! That BRAT!

Instead of being mad that she scared me, I nodded and walked to the kitchen. Wyatt's chuckling didn't make me feel any better either.

The next day, my off day from riverbend, mom dragged me on a shopping trip in darton. Not the way Id wanna spend my day, but It had to be done.

After shopping for two hours, we had lunch, and headed home. I did the afternoon chores and washed up for dinner.

At dinner, Quinn looked like a scheming child. He looked like he did something mischievous. Mom finally asked him why he seemed so satisfied.

"Well mom, if you must know, I told a certain special girl's bestfriend how I felt about her. I just know she'll tell her friend." He grinned, obviously enjoying me squirming.

Mom turned kind of red and dad looked uneasy. "And Quinn,"mom started,"is this girl Sam, and the friend Jennifer kenworthy?"

Quinn looked down at his plate, trying to look humble. He failed and his grin gave him away. Mom didn't say another word, but shot him nasty looks.

I kept my face straight. Careful not to look like I care. Truthfully, I just hope Sam won't fall for Quinn's charm. But I'm more than likely kidding myself. What girl doesn't fall for Quinn? The ones who he ignores, that's who. And he definitely does not ignore Sam when he's around her.

The next day, I got up at my normal time, so not to call attention to myself. I ate breakfast quickly and quietly, then caught witch and headed to riverbend for work.

After working with StarFire until lunch, I worked with Sam and Witch.

"Okay Sam, you got her mind in the right frame. Put your heels down and sit deeper." Witch gave some half-hearted bucks. I could tell Sams confidence was dropping. "Don't let her intimidate you. You know horses Brat, and your good with them. Don't put up with her tantrum. " she responded by nodding and pulling the black Stetson on her head lower.

Finally witch settled down. They're doing much better, but I still wouldn't leave Sam alone with Witch.

"Your doing great brat."I smiled.

She beamed and replied"thanks jake. She is a handful though. By the way Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you on the range or anything.?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. My mom made me go shopping" I frowned and she chuckled. "Shopping for what?" "Just things ill need for college" she raised an eyebrow,"getting started early dont you think?" I walked witch towards the river, and sat on a rock. Sam sat next to me.

"Moms idea. Says its better to get everything I need before people start buying everything. I don't really get It." She nodded in understanding. "She says we'll slowly get everything I need for my dorm this year. Little by little. I can't believe my senior years about start. To be honest I'm kinda scared." She looked kinda shocked. "Jake? Scared of senior year? Or scared of how quickly college is coming up?"

I chuckled a low chuckle, "both? I don't know. I just feel like I'm not ready to leave the ranch."

She looked me in the eye and said,"jake, your definitely ready. You've worked hard. Your ready."

I smiled. "I'm really gonna miss you brat. No matter what kind of stunts you pull me into." She giggled and lightly punched me on the shoulder. "Have you decided on a college yet?"

"No, not yet. Though I'm still looking. I'm trying to stay as close as home as possible. What about you? How do you feel about going into tenth grade?" Beside the rock we were sitting on, witch pulled at her reins. I gave her a stern look and she settled down. Mares..

"I think I'm ready. Kinda nervous, but in a good way" she looked up and gasped. "Oh! I gotta go jake! I'm meeting Jen for a short ride! See you tomorrow!" I faked a smile, like I didn't know what that ride was gonna be about. "Bye Sam. " she jogged off to tack up ace and I mounted witch. I looked back at Sam, then kicked witch into a smooth lope towards home.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the wait...I wrote this chapter and forgot to upload it! XD**

Dear Xanadu,

I didn't go into much detail about the ride I had with Jen. We went to war drum flats, and she told me she had a nice juicy secret! Apparently, Jen ran into Quinn in Clara's. he told her that he likes me! Now Xanadu, I know your thinking "what? Does she like Quinn now?!" Actually no. Before I could even think of developing feelings for him, I'd have to consider jake. Jake is my best friend. Quinn is his brother! Jake might not be okay with his best friend and brother crushing on each other. Not to mention that I like jake! I don't know Quinn like I know jake. If jake keeps being as nice as he was yesterday, I might think about telling him about Quinn's crush. Of course, it is his brother and he probably already knows...

But what could it hurt to be his friend?

Anyway, today was a good day. Gram brynna and I went into darton to get school stuff. I can't believe my second year in high school is like two weeks away!

I guess that's it for today...

Always,

-Sam


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Xanadu,  
Sorry I didn't write last night! I was so caught up reading the book jake gave me, that I had forgotten about you! Yesterday was pretty uneventful. Jake came over, got me on witch, then worked with Star. She's so beautiful!  
Anyway, witch was a lot better! She only tried to unseat me like twice!  
And jake was being talkative(for him) and nice again today! If he's like this tomorrow, I'll tell him about Quinn.  
Today, I went riding early, to take some pictures of some wild herds. I only saw Zanzibar once, and didn't take a picture. But, I did see Moon's herd. Which is growing. No mares from his fathers herd(thank heavens) and no domestic mares( thank heavens!) he's now got three mare and two foals.  
Oh! I also saw Dark Sunshine! She looks so happy! And healthy! Although Tempest misses her, Tempest is independent and happy too!(:

Always,  
~Sam


End file.
